


Viens je t'emmène à Monaco

by the_Orange_one



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Names, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Orange_one/pseuds/the_Orange_one
Summary: Charles takes Sebastian home to meet his parents.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 60





	Viens je t'emmène à Monaco

**Author's Note:**

> title - Come, I'll take you to Monaco. it IS a lyric but i didn't write the song down in my notes and i don't feel like looking it up
> 
> this scene is uhh. set around the hypothetical 2020 Monaco GP, in a universe where there wasn’t a global pandemic and the race calendar proceeded as usual. if i butchered french phrases in this then that's on me
> 
> i wrote this in August, i'll backdate it shortly.

Sebastian goes home with Charles after Monaco, and two days later Charles takes him to meet his parents at their flat. It’s not the same place he grew up, but it still feels like home. 

While Sebastian is tolerating his father soliloquizing about whatever it is he’s on about at the moment, trapped out on the balcony, Charles has been roped into helping his mother assemble the remaining dishes for supper. She’s chopping vegetables to grill and Charles is messing with napkin rings to make it look like he hasn’t already finished with the table settings.

“Charles,” his mother admonishes. “Stop that. Make yourself useful.”

Charles grins ruefully, and takes the silverware out to the dining table. “Yes, maman.”

He glances out the window to make sure Seb doesn’t look like he’s being held out there against his will, but bless his heart, he’s actually laughing at what his father is saying. Charles has a terrible moment of realization when he remembers that Seb’s sense of humor is so horrendous, he probably actually does find his father’s jokes funny.

Back in the kitchen he takes over plating from his mother, who is trying to find more serving spoons. It seems like she never has enough serving spoons, but Charles has never once thought to use one in his own kitchen in his life.

“This is nice,” his mother says pleasantly, and Charles has been waiting for this—the ambush—ever since he’d called last week to let his parents know he’d be bringing Seb around for dinner. “You, bringing a boy home.”

Charles scoffs. “You know him. He’s not some stranger.”

“Yes,” his mother agrees easily, opening yet another drawer of utensils. “But this is different, no? Than meeting him at the track?”

Charles sighs. He still doesn’t know how to explain to his parents what exactly he and Sebastian are doing. They’re... something. Something serious. But the word ‘boyfriend’ seems too youthful for a man of Seb’s age and ‘partner’ seems too severe a label when they haven’t even discussed moving in together yet. 

“It was important to me that you met him,” he says finally, and his mother hands him a spoon to stick in the pilaf.

They work in silence for a minute or so, and then Charles can’t take it anymore.

“So,” he asks with a forcefully lighter tone. “Does he pass the test?”

His mother snorts. “We will see,” she says, “we haven’t had dinner yet.” 

She’s smiling, but when she sees his pleased-as-punch expression, she quickly clicks her tongue at him.

“He doesn’t even say your name right.”

“Yes, he does,” Charles answers. Sure, Sebastian still pronounces the ‘ch’ in a distinctly German manner, but it doesn’t bother him anymore. “Don’t you hear it?”

“Hmm? Are you telling me I have been saying it wrong all these years?”

Charles swallows. “He says it like he loves me,” he says quietly.

His mother’s eyes soften and it’s at this point that he knows he doesn’t have to worry about her approval for one second. “He is very important to you, then? Eh bien, I’m sure we will like him.” She pinches his cheek and he makes a face but luckily it’s time to set the table, so he quickly makes his escape.

Sebastian charms the pants off his parents, and by the end of the night they’re chattering away like old friends, and Charles is drooping comfortably into Seb’s side, warm with a belly full of his mother’s cooking and several glasses of wine. 

After they make it back to Charles’ flat, he kisses Seb once, deeply, then says “Thank you,” and they go to bed without doing anything else other than brush their teeth and strip off their trousers. 

It’s the first time in a long time he’s felt so content to be a sure thing. 

Sebastian snores just as loudly as he always does and Charles sleeps like a rock.


End file.
